Hair
by AangKatara777
Summary: Aang and Katara have developed likings for each other's hair. lol. Two Kataang one-shots. Cute and fluffy. First one's pretty awkward though...haha.
1. Her Hair

_**Summary: Aang and Katara have developed likings for each other's hair. lol. Two Kataang one-shots. Cute and fluffy. First one's pretty awkward though...haha**_

_**Authors Note: I consider this a deleted scene of Nightmares and Daydreams. That's when this takes place. REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!!!**_

* * *

_Her Hair_

.

.

.

.

Katara was most likely the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He especially loved her hair. It's soft, silky presence of it in their numerous hugs. He wished he could just wrap his hand in it, press it up to his face, and he would be in heaven.

Right then, it was nighttime. He couldn't get back to bed because of his reoccurring nightmares. He looked over at Katara, and up to her hair. Since everyone was asleep, he could stare as long as he wanted to at her beautiful chocolate waves, only wishing to touch them. Though he couldn't do that…It would create an awkward situation if she was to wake up. He shook off the weird thought and looked back over at his angel. She looked absolutely at peace when she was asleep, her eyelids lightly closed, a gentle smile splayed across her face, and her muscles relaxed.

He looked over at his friends, Sokka and Toph, as they were asleep on top of their sleeping bags, much like his currently sleeping beauty. He blushed as he found himself slowly sitting up on his mat and crawling over to her. He sighed as he came up right next to her, slowly reaching for her hair---

He instantly froze when she turned in her sleep, still lying down, but facing him. She seemed to smile wider in his presence and he shakily breathed, scooting backwards. One of his many fears gave way as he saw her sapphire eyes looking up at him in wonder. His eyes were open wider than humanly possible and he couldn't bring himself to move.

"Aang?" she asked, rubbing her eyes, and sitting up, "W-what are you doing here?" She yawned, sending shivers up Aang's spine. Not changing his shocked and embarrassed expression, he quickly pulled withdrew his hand, bringing it up to cup the back of his neck.

"I-I was…I was….You were, umm, coughing," he stuttered, blood rising up to his cheeks and spreading throughout his face like wild-fire, he continued, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He quickly brought his hand to her forehead and pulled back, "Heh, see? Not warm. Perfectly healthy! I'll go now." The boy swiftly stood up and turned on his heels to go back to his bed.

"Aang…"

When he heard her say his name, he couldn't help but sigh. He slowly turned around to face her, the blood not leaving his cheeks.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking down at her, biting his lip.

"Aang…you're blushing like crazy…what were you _really _doing over here?" The waterbender replied, giving him a concerned look.

Aang closed his eyes and gulped, opening them to look to the side in shame, "Well…you see." His eyes met hers and the awkwardness of the situation increased ten-fold. "I…You're hair is…it just looked…really soft…and I wanted, umm, to touch it…" He confessed, biting his lip so hard it almost drew blood.

He closed his eyes tightly in embarrassment, just wanting to disappear. He heard her give a quick breathy chuckle and start moving towards him.

"Well. You can if you really want too," she said, an awkward smile in her voice.

Aang's eyes opened wide with happiness, "Really?"

Katara shrugged, "I don't mind. Just don't pull it, I guess." She laughed quietly and sat down facing away from Aang, giving him access to her hair.

"O-okay," The boy smiled, reaching out to touch the solid brown hair. He placed his palm against it and Katara shivered, making Aang jolt slightly. He took some of it in his hands and just stroked it, having felt nothing softer in his life. Katara and him laughed at how weird the situation was together.

A few more moments passed before Aang stopped, he sighed, but there was a shaky laughter in his voice as he whispered, "Glad that's out of my system…"

Katara giggled and turned around, giving Aang a kiss on the cheek. The boy blushed again, bringing his hand up to where she kissed him with a smile. Katara grinned and said, "Goodnight, Aang," making her way back over to her sleeping back and lying back down.

"Goodnight, Katara," He responded, breaking out of his small shock from being kissed.

He climbed back over to his sleeping bag and smiled, drifting to sleep, thinking about her soft, silky hair.

.

.

.


	2. His Hair

Author's Note: Whatdaya know, Aang loves Katara's hair and now Katara likes Aang's hair!!! This takes place between Crossroads of Destiny and The Awakening, and one part during The Awakening.

_His Hair_

.

.

.

He had been unconscious for one and a half weeks, taking his sweet time to wake up, as if choosing to live or die. Katara had waited by his side ever since, only leaving to do things that involved her personal hygiene. She had started to notice a small fuzz appear on his head. That was when it occurred to her that Aang wasn't naturally bald. She mentally slapped her forehead for forgetting that.

She reached into a bag of his stuff and grabbed his air nomad shaving supplies to begin ridding him of his fuzz. As she got closer to the comatose boy, she began to think that maybe the hair was a good thing. It could help them disguise him when he _did _wake up. Also, she had never seen Aang with hair before, who knew; maybe he would look cute with it. She mentally pictured it and smiled, looking at the boy once more before setting his shaving supplies back in his bag.

She reached up to feel is head and rubbed it back and forth, slightly giggling as it tickled her hand. That was the first time she smiled in over a week.

A week later, Katara had noticed that his fuzz grew into a darker and thicker patch on his head. She ran her hand through it and noticed that it had gotten softer. She leaned over his still unconscious body and kissed the top of his head in a caring matter, continuing to pet his hair.

One more week later, the boy's hair had grown out thick enough to cover the entire top of his head, stopping where the triangular part of his arrow began. Katara traced the outline of his arrow and ran her fingers through his hair, loving the way that this boy looked. She combed it with her fingers and went up to the deck of the fire navy ship they had captured, talking to Toph about how Aang was doing.

A few minutes later, they heard slight shouting coming from the rooms below the ship deck but shook it off, thinking that Pipsqueak and The Duke were playing a game. A few moments later, Aang came out from the stairway and they all greeted him, as Sokka would say, "Back to the living."

Later, after Katara had woken the boy after he fainted on the deck, she began telling him what happened. She felt the need to tell him though, "I like your hair,"

At first the monk was shocked, rubbing his hands all over his head to feel the strange fuzzy stuff on top of it. Katara thought it was cute.

Later, while Aang and her were talking in his room after a healing session, he reached up to scratch his head, frowning with disgust. "I don't see how you guys deal with this, it's so itchy!" He growled, bringing up his other hand to scratch it as well. So, he sat there, viciously scratching at his itchy scalp.

Katara didn't respond, but reached up her hand as well, using her longer female nails to scratch the boy's head. Aang's eyes widened, but then fell into a small daze, letting the girl scratch his head for him.

Katara rolled her eyes with laughter, continuing to scratch the boy's head.

"_This could get old,_" she thought to herself as the boy sighed in pleasure, "_At least it's cute,"_


End file.
